George Wilson
George Wilson is a SOG/CIA operator during the Cold War. Black Operations Service When George joined the Army, the CIA immediatly took notice of him. During his basic training, George had proved advanced at everything, from the writing exams to the Physical tests. When he was moved to Maryland, a CIA recruiter contacted him and asked if he would want to join the CIA. George agreed, and was sent to Langely Falls for training. He was still technically in the Army, since the CIA always wanted an agent in the field. Stopping Fedorov's Plans After participating in the Gulf of Tokin incident in 1964, George was sent on a mission to recieve a defecting Soviet scientist in East Berlin named Yuri Lutrova with the help of Jack Landon. The two successfully retrieved the scientist, and were on another mission to Vietnam after the CIA retrieved info about the NVA destroying their own POW camps. As George and Jack Landon went through one of the POW camps, they discovered a plot more sinister than the NVA destroying their own POW camps. They discovered that the Soviets were making EMP weaponary, developed by the Nazis in the 1940's to fight the Allies; to attack the Washington D.C. power grid. Before they could reveal this intel to the CIA, their evac heli was shot over the jungles of Vietnam and they were captured by the Soviet SpetsNaz. The two were taken to Gulag 14 in Siberia, where George met General Victor Fedorov; a Soviet general who was working on the EMP weaponary. George was interrogated, but refused to give any information even after being tortured. George was later thrown in with Jack Landon and the other Gulag prisoners. The group managed to escape from the Gulag with the help of Nick Anderson of the 67th. George and Landon were later rescued, and were "re-rescued" from a Rehab facility by the mysterious James Pearson. Flying over London, England; Jack Landon managed to save George Wilson from being killed by mysterious assassins, and landed outside of London. After they hotwired an SUV, the two began to drive toward downtown London after they heard that the British Royal Army had been sent to recapture Buckingham Palace. But before they could reach the city, Landon realized that the Soviets were going to detonate an EMP device; which prompted the two to jump out of the SUV before the EMP device went off. Wilson and Landon began to figure out that the Soviet/Cuban assualt on London was not planned by the Soviet Union at all, but by General Fedorov who had gone rogue in order to keep the Soviet lifestyle alive. After fighting the rogue Cuban and Soviet Forces at Buckingham Palace, the two made their way to the Democratic Republic of the Congo to find more intel on Fedorov's hideout. Landon knew of an informant and arms dealer named Jean who was hiding out in the Congo at that time, and managed to get info about a KGB party in Moscow on the night of April 2nd, 1965. Quickly, the Wilson and Landon made their way to Moscow to see if they could find Fedorov. George however, was mistaken for a famous Soviet at the party; and recieved the Order of Lenin medal after delivering a speech. After escaping Moscow in a MiG-21, George, Landon, Mac (a fellow SOG operative), and the 67th Infiltration Division assualted Fedorov's base in Siberia to prevent him from launching the Soviet Union's nukes and causing a third World War. Climbing a huge row of stairs to Fedorov's Control Room, Wilson and Landon finally faced off againist the rogue general. Just as the general was about to go on with his plans, MiG-17 jets began to bomb Fedorov's base; allowing George and Jack to kill Fedorov's guards and capture the general. After the job was done, the two operatives were escorted by friendly Soviet soldiers to the Mongolian border to be safely extracted by the CIA. Cuban Operation Personality George Wilson is generally a nice person, but if someone messes with him; they unleash a whole new side of him. The CIA and the SOG enjoy having him, but he tends not to follow all orders, since he does what he wants to. Operations George has served in many operations, including..... *Gulf of Tokin Incident *Bay of Pigs Operation *The Takedown of Rogue Soviet General Fedorov.